Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 1 = 10$
Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(3x + 1) - 1 = 10 - 1$ $3x = 9$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{9}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 3$